


Backstreet

by Lookdzx



Category: ITZY (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends Choi Jisu | Lia & Hwang Yeji, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Boys In Love, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Secret Relationship, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookdzx/pseuds/Lookdzx
Summary: Hubungan diam-diam yang dijalani Beomgyu bersama Taehyun memang tidak selalu mudah.Terlebih ketika sikap aneh Taehyun mulai tercium seiring dengan rumor perjodohan dari keluarganya mulai tersebar.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Backstreet

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO MORE THAN 5K WORDS 
> 
> Makasih yang udah excited mau baca padahal gue nulisnya masih kentanqqq😭🖤

Suara nyaring dari gorden yang dibuka paksa membangunkan pemuda yang masih asik bergelung dibalik selimut, tepat sebelum teriakan melengking milik sang kakak tertua menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Bangun gak lo. Woy, Beomgyu. Gue bilangin Papi nih."

Yang disuruh hanya mengerang malas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal berbalut kain satin yang lembut. "Ngapain sih weekend gini bangunin subuh-subuh?!"

"Yee, subuh _gigi lo empuk._ " Dengus pemuda yang tingginya nyaris dibalap oleh adik termudanya itu. "Udah jam sembilan, Gyu. Lo gak inget kita mau ke rumah Om Seokjin buat selametan anak pertamanya?"

"Gue gak ikut ah. Banyak bocah."

Ia menggeram kesal dan melempar bantal kecil dari sofa hingga bersarang di kepala adik lelakinya. "Kata Papi lo harus ikut!"

"Ya kenapa harus?!"

"Ih bacot banget tinggal bangun doang. Yaudahlah, gue bilang Papi trus say good bye buat uang bulanan lo." Ancamnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"YAUDAH IYAAAA BEOMGYU BANGUN." Teriaknya pada pintu yang terbuka lebar. "Ahelah, ganggu mimpi indah gue aja si."

***

"Ini anak bungsu saya, Beomgyu."

Pemuda dengan setelan kemeja biru muda yang dibalut sweater rajut krem itu tersenyum sopan pada pria tua yang ia asumsikan seumuran dengan ayahnya. Tepat di sebelah kiri terdapat wanita super cantik yang pernah Beomgyu lihat. Sudah pasti itu istrinya. Matanya berkeliling ke tiap sudut rumah dan mendapati dekorasi untuk acara ini memang sangat apik untuk acara perayaan kelahiran. 

Bahkan bayi nya saja belum tentu mengerti kalau kelahirannya dirayakan banyak orang.

"Sudah kelas berapa, Beomgyu?"

"Kelas dua belas, Om."

"Senior, ya? Wah, sudah punya rencana mau ambil apa nanti?"

Beomgyu mengangguk singkat. "Kedokteran. Mau jadi _neurologist_." Ucapnya diikuti senyum bangga setelah mendengar pujian dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Kemudian percakapan singkat itu terhenti karna sang ibu keburu menariknya ke arah lain. Lebih tepatnya memperkenalkannya pada sebuah keluarga kecil lainnya. 

"Beomgyu, ini tante Wendy. Anaknya lagi main ayunan disana tuh sama kakak sepupunya yang seumuran kamu." Ujar ibunya dengan senang. 

Karna ingin menjadi anak yang baik di depan para rekan ibunya, ia harus bersikap sopan sepanjang waktu meskipun itu melelahkan. Tersenyum sepanjang hari dan berinteraksi dengan beberapa anak kecil yang minta dipangku atau bermain di taman belakang. Belum lagi jika ia dihampiri oleh beberapa sepupu tertua dan teman sebaya sang ayah yang sibuk mengatakan bagaimana ia sudah hampir kuliah. Sudah besar. Sudah bisa lain-lainnya.

Namun ada yang lebih melelahkan dari ini, rupanya. Adalah ketika ia harus berpura-pura tidak mengenali kekasihnya sendiri. 

Beomgyu beranjak pergi ke meja makan berisi banyak makanan ringan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa potong brownies kering ke piring kertas. Tak lupa ia meminta segelas susu stroberi dan membawanya ke arah gazebo di belakang, jauh dari beberapa orang. 

Dan disanalah ia duduk memperhatikan kekasihnya sedang mengobrol dengan serius bersama dengan beberapa orang tua. Beomgyu mendengus geli. Ia dapat menebak isi kepala pemuda itu sekarang. Sudah pasti ia jenuh dengan obrolan yang dibebankan padanya, jika saja tantenya yang berbaik hati tidak sibuk mengurus anaknya di sebelah ruangan.

"Taehyun, kamu harusnya banyak senyum. Muka cool kayak gitu bakal ninggalin kesan intimidating, tau gak?" Gumamnya sedih. "Mana ganteng banget lagi, sialan emang."

Beomgyu mendesah pelan dan memilih memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang di bawah gazebo kayu itu, sebelum kembali ke dalam dan berbaur dengan keluarganya.

***

Suara deru motor menghiasi pertemuan pertama minggu ini. Taehyun menengadah menatap langit, khawatir hujan akan turun dengan segera sebab kulitnya sudah dihantam angin dingin nan kencang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Iya, satu jam hanya untuk menunggu kekasihnya selesai les bermain gitar.

"Ck, tumben lama." Ucapnya saat memergoki Beomgyu yang bersijingkat berniat mengejutkannya di sisi pintu lain. "Ayo, keburu ujan. Laper, nih." 

Beomgyu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlari mendekat sebelum meraih tangan Taehyun. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya disana, merasakan bagaimana jari jemari panjang itu kini mengelus buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut. Menghantarkan rasa hangat hingga ke seluruh tubuh, bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat karenanya.

Sebetulnya ia ingin mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Wajah tampan yang dibaluri sinar rembulan yang rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih terang dan menenangkan. 

Ah, Taehyun yang ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdisko ria. Ia tak henti tersenyum kala tahu bahwa lelaki itu menunggunya di depan studio.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih muda sekaligus menarik tubuh kurus Beomgyu dan bertukar posisi hingga ia yang sekarang berada di pinggir jalan. Ia tak sadar bagaimana kekasihnya itu sedang mengagumi tindakannya tadi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa aja. Kamu mau apa?"

"Aku? Hmm, _rabokki_?"

"Okay." 

"Kamu suka, gak? Jangan minta pindah ya kalo udah sampe."

Beomgyu mengangguk. "Suka. Paling tempatnya sama kayak yang sering kita kunjungin, kan?"

"Kalo beda?"

"Ya pindah laaah." Jawabnya lalu tertawa geli saat Taehyun mencubit pipinya gemas. "Kayaknya aku bisa makan apa aja sekarang soalnya sama kamu. Kita cuma bisa kayak gini tiap hari Rabu." 

"Hmm. Udah resiko, sih. Mau gimana lagi."

"Tapi seru, kan? Semua orang kecuali Soobin sama Huening Kai gak ada yang tahu kalau kita pacaran udah dua tahun."

Taehyun hanya menghela nafas. "Ada serunya, ada enggaknya. Aku—”"

"Taehyun-ah! Liat ada diskon di restoran ramen. Menu favorit kamu lagi ada harga spesial!"

Yang dipanggil seketika sumringah dan menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu untuk menyebrang. 

Sialnya, disana ada orang yang mereka kenali.

Beomgyu segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan lebih dulu. Ia mengirimkan sinyal pada Taehyun. Sinyal yang sama setiap kali rahasia hubungan mereka akan terbongkar. 

"Eh, Gyu!!"

"Hai, Chae. Gimana pengajuan beasiswa lo?"

Dan keduanya mengobrol sebentar sebelum Taehyun memutuskan untuk pura-pura datang dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Ia memilih tempat paling pojok dimana tak banyak orang akan melihat wajahnya ataupun Beomgyu. Setelah memesan menu untuk mereka berdua, Taehyun mengirimkan pesan kemana kekasihnya itu harus menyusul. 

**BEOMGYU** :

 ** _Bentar yahh. Tbtb ada kak Yeji nimbrung_**.

  
 **TAEHYUN** :

_**Take ur time.** _

  
**BEOMGYU:**

**_Love u.♡♡_ **

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang hangat. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berusaha mengatur perasaan yang dihindarinya kini mulai merasuki hatinya perlahan.

Tentang hubungan diam-diam yang mereka jalankan selama dua tahun.

Tentang kemungkinan terburuk dari semuanya. 

Dan tentang perasaan keduanya. 

Namun ia melupakan hal itu sejenak. Ia masih ingin bersama lelaki itu meski dengan cara seperti ini. Meski dengan keadaan yang menyiksa batinnya karna tak pernah leluasa menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Bahwa ia mencintai pemuda yang gemar sekali tertawa kecil di setiap kesempatan itu. 

"Maaf lama, sayangku."

"Hmm. Ayo makan. Ramennya keburu dingin."

Mungkin Taehyun hanya harus melupakan perasaan konyol itu. Ia tidak mesti memikirkan hal-hal tak menyenangkan ini, bukan?

  
***

"SUMPAHHH HAHAHAHAHA" Beomgyu merengut saat melihat kakak tertuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga nyaris menangis. Bersama dengan kakak keduanya, mereka sibuk menertawai _diary_ sewaktu Beomgyu kecil. Jika isinya menggemaskan mungkin ia akan sedikit lega. 

Namun ini berisi tentang pengungkapan cintanya pada perempuan yang dulu pernah menolongnya.

"Demi Tuhan perut Lia sakit banget, bang." ucap Lia masih terkikik geli bersama Yeonjun. "Kocak banget astaga, Gyu..Gyu.."

"Pake ada tanda cap bibir segala lagi, WOY LO BARU KELAS ENAM SD."

"YA TRUS KENAPA SI KALO KELAS ENAM SD!"

Kedua kakaknya kembali terbahak. Kini Yeonjun melempar _diary_ tadi ke pangkuan Beomgyu. "Dulu lo centil juga ya? Sekarang kenapa jadi pemalu banget gitu lo kalo ada yang naksir?" Tanya kakaknya itu tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Gatau." Jawabnya jutek dan segera beralih ke kamarnya sendiri, melupakan snack yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menonton bersama. "Benci banget, astaga, jadi anak bungsu tuh isshhh."

Keesokan harinya Beomgyu bangun lebih awal sehingga tidak harus berangkat bersama kedua kakak rese' nya itu. Ia yakin lebih dari seribu persen bahwa keduanya pasti akan mengerjainya.

Beomgyu berdecih saat memasukan buku-buku dari loker ke dalam tasnya. "Gak tau aja lo semua kalo gue sebenernya punya pacar!" Gerutunya pelan, khawatir ada yang mendengar.   
  
Tepat ketika ia baru ingin menutup loker, ponselnya bergetar. Satu chat dari Taehyun. 

"Astaga… masih pagi banget gue disuruh kirim _selfie_!"

 **BEOMGYU** :

_**Aku lg jelek** _

**TAEHYUN:**

_**Mana ada** _

**BEOMGYU:**

_**Seriyuuuuuss:(((((** _

**TAEHYUN:**

_***mengirim satu foto*** _

Beomgyu meninju pelan lokernya. "Anjimlah, pacar siapa si kau dekkk dek."

**BEOMGYU:**

_**Ngegodain ya?!** _

**TAEHYUN:**

_**Kangen:( ketemu di perpus, ya? Yayayaya?:(** _

**BEOMGYU:**

_**Mau apaaaaa??** _

**TAEHYUN:**

**_Ya mau ketemu kamu lah_ **   
**_Apaan lagi emg_ **   
**_Abis istirahat ya. See you♡_ **

**BEOMGYU:**

_**Okaaayy see you too♡♡♡** _

  
Maka sebelum bel yang menandakan jam istirahat selesai berbunyi, baik Taehyun dan Beomgyu segera kabur dan bersembunyi di antara lemari buku yang menjulang. Taehyun datang menghampiri setelah menerima pesan singkat keberadaan kekasihnya yang kini sedang duduk bersila di rak buku-buku yang jarang disantroni para murid.

"Haaiii." Sapanya dengan suara berbisik. Ia kemudian menepuk lantai yang sudah ia bersihkan menggunakan tisu basah agar debunya tak senyata tadi.

Ia duduk disana menghadap Beomgyu yang sudah tersenyum sumringah hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Jemari Taehyun sibuk menggenggam dan menyapu buku-buku jari lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan lembut. Menghasilkan getaran kecil nan menggelitik di dada Beomgyu, juga kupu-kupu yang makin menambah alasan mengapa senyumnya kian mengembang seiring waktu.

Taehyun hanya menggenggam tangannya!

Tidak memberikan kecupan atau apapun, namun Beomgyu rasanya seperti ingin pingsan saking tak berdayanya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum." Titah lelaki yang lebih muda.

Beomgyu menggigit bibir atasnya, berusaha menahan senyuman. "Salahmu."

Taehyun melirik ke arah wajah tampan pemuda yang lebih tua itu. "Kangen pacar tuh salah?"

"Enggak kooook." Jawab Beomgyu masih tersenyum malu-malu. Ia membalas genggaman itu sama eratnya sementara Taehyun asik membaca. "Aku juga kangen pacarku. Tapi ini terlalu beresiko."

"Sesekali. Gak akan ada yang sadar." Ucapnya menenangkan ketakutan Beomgyu. Ia bisa merasakan keseruan dalam menjalani hubungan diam-diam ini. Rasanya ia seperti menyimpan rahasia negara yang harus dilindungi dengan ketat.

"Oke, mungkin bisa kita coba beberapa kali di sekolah." Usul Beomgyu. "Kita cuma harus lebih cerdik. Iya, kan?"

Taehyun mengangguk, masih menatap buku. "Lanjutin bacanya."

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum jam keempat dimulai, Taehyun dan Beomgyu bersiap-siap pergi. Mereka meletakkan kembali buku yang sebelumnya sudah mereka ambil dari rak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sebentar." Tahan pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu dan menarik tangan Beomgyu. 

"Apa—"

Beomgyu mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya didorong hingga bersandar di rak penuh buku di belakangnya. Bukan hanya itu, jemari nakal Taehyun kini bermain dengan pinggang rampingnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Satu jarinya membuat wajah Beomgyu menoleh dan menatap matanya lurus. Wajah tampan layaknya pahatan sempurna dari pemahat yang sedang jatuh cinta. Beomgyu bisa merasakan wajah itu kian mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. 

Beomgyu mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki bagaimana ia begitu salah tingkah meski sudah lama berpacaran dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

" _Pretty_." Bisiknya. Tangannya yang lain mengelus rambutnya pelan seolah-olah ia adalah barang yang mudah pecah. " _Why you gotta be so pretty_ , _**goddammit**_."

" _I… don't know_?" Cicitnya saat menangkap netra Taehyun kini tak lagi pada matanya.

Taehyun hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum menangkup rahang kanan Beomgyu dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir ranum pemuda itu. Ia mulai melumat dengan lembut, menciptakan ritme yang mudah untuk diikuti oleh kekasihnya. Ciuman ini adalah yang pertama setelah hampir tiga minggu mereka tidak bisa leluasa bertemu. Mereka mendesah lega saat rasa manis yang familiar begitu nyata. Begitu mereka dambakan sejak lama.

Taehyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengulum bibir bawah Beomgyu, membuat si empunya nyaris melenguh karna sensasi menggelitik dari bibir lembut itu. Beomgyu tidak kuasa menahan tangannya sendiri hingga ia mengalungkan keduanya pada tengkuk pemuda itu, membawanya lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taehyun tersenyum diantara kecupan dan membawa pinggang mereka bersentuhan. 

Menikmati detik-detik berharga mereka sebaik mungkin.

" _Mhmmp_ , Tae—”" lirihnya saat Taehyun mulai mengecup lehernya. "Jam keempat– _ugh_ , jangan digigit!"

"Hmmm, _can't stop_." Ucapnya masih menjelajahi leher kekasihnya yang kini tak mampu membuka mata. Ia terlampau terlena akan sentuhan agresif pemuda yang lebih muda. " _Mmhh, you smell so good…"_

Taehyun melepas ciuman tadi sebelum memeluk Beomgyu dengan erat, mengistirahatkan tangannya dilekukan pinggang dan nyaris menyentuh bokongnya. " _I miss you..."_

" _I miss you more,_ Taehyun. Nanti kita _video call_ , ya?"

" _Alright_." Ia menghela nafas dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat untuk Beomgyu. "Kamu duluan, sana."

"Oke. _Love you_."

" _Hmm, you know I love you more_."

  
***

"Mami, Lia minggu ini mau ke puncak."

"Kok mendadak amat, kak? Mau acara apa?"

"Biasa. Ospek jurusan gitu deh, trus penutupannya di puncak."

Yeonjun menimbrung. "Mau gue anterin gak?"

"Gak usah, gue dijemput Yeji kok. Lagian lo mah modus mau deketin Yuna. Gak usah, deh."

"Namanya juga usaha."

"Gak ada ye."

Beomgyu hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mengunyah potongan ayam yang disodorkan oleh Lia saat melihatnya hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi di piring dengan tak berselera.

"Oiya, acara perjodohannya kapan dimulai Mam?"

Kini Beomgyu ingin bersuara, namun Yeonjun sudah bertanya duluan. "Siapa yang dijodohin? Lia? Apa Beomgyu?"

"Dih, gamau ya Gyu dijodoh-jodohin." Bantahnya cepat.

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Kurang tau, Mami. Kemarin baru diomongin aja kalo keponakan Seulgi mau dijodohin sama anaknya Mr. Jeon. Biasa, urusan bisnis kayak gitu."

"Keponakan tante Seulgi tuh siapa ya…" tanya Lia penasaran. 

"Yang cowok itu bukan si? Yang ganteng tapi tetep gantengan gue kemana-mana?"

Lia mendesis kesal. "Apaan si lo bang. Gajelas."

"Beneran. Namanya mirip sama adeknya om Seokjin."

"Taehyung?"

Beomgyu bisa merasakan jantungnya mencelos ke perut saat mendengar nama keluarga kekasihnya itu disebut dengan santainya. 

"Bang Yeonjun sotoy." Balas Beomgyu berusaha terlihat tidak perduli.

"Mau taruhan? Kalo bener ada perjodohan itu, lo jajanin gue seminggu full."

"Oke, _deal_. Kalo bukan, abang wajib beliin gue sepatu baru dua pasang."

" _Deal_!"

***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Soobin menutup erat telinganya dengan dua buah bantal. Ia menatap nyalang pemuda yang kini mondar-mandir di depan ranjang dengan rambut berantakan dan muka yang suntuk bukan main.

"Ya lo udah tanya belum sih sama Taehyun?"

Beomgyu menggeleng. Perasaan gusar masih asik berdansa di dadanya, membuat kedua alisnya menyatu karna kesal tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dulu. "Belum. Tapi di keluarga Kang yang terkenal karna masih _single_ itu ya si Taehyun, cowok gue! Haishhh."

Pemuda jangkung itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lo tuh kebiasaan. Tenggelam sama asumsi lo sendiri. Nyiksa diri sama prasangka lo. Gue heran kenapa hubungan lo sama Taehyun bisa awet dari dia masa orientasi siswa."

"Karna gue sama dia gak pernah punya bahasan kayak gini. Dijodohin? Hah, bercanda aja."

"Ya resiko lo hidup di keluarga yang bisnis. Resiko kita. Gue juga bakal ngerasain hal yang sama dan mikir-mikir harus ninggalin Ryujin kayak gimana."

Beomgyu mencebikkan bibirnya, merasa bahwa argumen tadi mengetuk dengan kencang logikanya. "Gue gak mau. Gue gak bisa lepas dari Taehyun."

Soobin menghela nafas lelah. "Gyu, tanya dulu. Tanya tu anak, bener gak soal rumor perjodohan."

"Jadi gue harus tanya dulu?"

"Iyalah, daripada lo sulking gak jelas begini. Teriak-teriak pula. Polusi suara, tau?"

"Ya, kan, gue lagi galau. _Bear with me for some hours would be nice, don't you think?_ "

" _No, I don't think so_." Bantah Soobin secepat kilat. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang besar dan memejamkan mata sebelum berbicara pelan. "Sans aja, Gyu."

***

"Gak bener, sumpah." Gerutu Beomgyu saat berusaha menghubungi Taehyun sekali lagi. Nihil. Tak ada balasan pesan maupun telefon balik. "Tae, kemana sihhhh?"

 **BEOMGYU** :

_**Tae?** _   
_**Kok gak dibales2:(** _   
_**Kamu dimanaaa** _   
_**Telfon juga gak diangkat** _   
_**Aku tau kamu lg aktif** _   
_**Aku bikin salah ya?:(((** _   
_**Maafin aku Taehyun….** _

"Aishhh, percuma banget." Beomgyu menggigit kepalan tangannya gemas, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan lain tentang lelaki itu. "Apa dia sibuk tutoring ya? Tapi kemarin juga sibuk dan tetep ngabarin gue…" ucapnya.

_**TING!** _

Secepat kilat Beomgyu segera membuka notifikasi. Harapannya melambung tinggi untuk bisa menemukan, bahkan jika hanya satu saja, pesan dari kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba tidak mengabarinya selama tiga hari belakangan. 

Namun bahunya melorot saat pesan tersebut berasal dari Ryujin sahabat kecilnya alias kekasih Soobin saat ini. 

**RYUJIN** :

_**Beom** _   
_**Gyu** _   
_**Mau ikut gak** _

**BEOMGYU:**

**_Kmn_ **

**RYUJIN:**

_**Main ice skating sm Chaeryeong** _   
_**Yukkk** _   
_**Ntar ditraktir bang Changbin juga nih mumpung dia ikut** _

"Apa gue ikut aja…" Beomgyu mengirim pesan pada Taehyun untuk mengabari kemana ia akan pergi. "Bisa-bisanya lo Gyu, lagi dighostingin tapi tetep ngabarin." Keluhnya.

**BEOMGYU:**

_**Jemput gue tp** _

**RYUJIN:**

**_Yehhh manjaaaa_ **   
**_Yaudah oke lmao_ **   
**_10 menit y boz_ **   
**_C u_ **

Pemuda yang kini masih asik merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk itu kini bangun untuk bersiap-siap. Ia tahu, menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu balasan dari Taehyun hanya akan membuat hatinya letih sendiri. 

Jadi lebih baik ia bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan kekasihnya itu.

***

"Gue udah pesenin donat selai _blueberry_." Ucap Beomgyu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam hingga menyentuh tengkuk bagian atas itu meminum green tea frappucino yang ia pesan. Tak disangka bahwa mengiyakan ajakan Ryujin tempo hari akan mempertemukannya dengan Huening Kai, teman dekat Taehyun. Setelah berjanjian untuk bertemu kapan-kapan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol di kafe donat di dekat rumah Huening Kai. 

"Sepet amat." Komen Kai saat melihat Beomgyu masih manyun sembari menatao layar ponsel.

"Gimana gak sepet. Gue gak dikabarin hampir seminggu."

Kai hampir menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja ia tenggak. "Hah? Seminggu?!"

Beomgyu mengangguk berapi-api.. "Iya! Jahat banget gak si?! Lama-lama keriput gue bisa cepet nongolnya gara-gara kayak gini."

"Kuat banget lo digituin. Gue sih kehitung dua hari gak dikabarin pacar gue mah udah gue samperin." Jawab Kai acuh tak acuh. "Ini seminggu anjir."

"Antara kuat atau bego. Gak bisa bedain."

Kai terbahak kencang. "Aseliiii bener banget." Ia menggeser gelas plastik di depannya ketika donat pesanannya sudah datang. "Udah tau bucin gak ketolongan tapi milih backstreet yang udah pasti resiko ketemu atau ngabarin satu sama lain gak bakal seleluasa itu."

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kini merajuk. "Trus gue harus gimana Kaiiii. Gue udah frustasi banget. Gue chat, telfon, bahkan nge sms saking gemes nya tapi tetep gak ada balesan!"

"Hmm, yaudah mungkin dia emang butuh waktu sendiri. Taehyun suka gitu. Bisa tiba-tiba nongol terus, trus ilang kayak gak ketauan jejaknya. Abis gitu muncul lagi kok. Sans."

"Oh iya." Beomgyu duduk dengan tegap. "Lo tau gak sih soal Taehyun mau dijodohin?"

"BERITA APA LAGI INI HAH" Kai tak kuasa menahan jeritannya hingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh. Ia mengucapkan maaf sebelum kembali menghadap pemuda di depannya. "Dijodohin? Taehyun? Lo tau darimana?"

"Dari nyokap gue. Katanya keponakan tante Seulgi yang bakal dijodohin... lo tau cuma Taehyun yang dikenal single di kumpul-kumpul antar keluarga kayak gitu."

"Hmmm, emang iya sih. Tapi enggak ah. Setau gue Taehyun bukan orang yang suka diatur kayak gitu."

"Tapi keluarga Kang… aishhh gatau ah!"

"Sumpah santai aja ya kak Beomgyu. Cuma rumor itu. Lo tau kan dari mulut ke mulut tuh bisa berubah-ubah. Gak bakal deh. Yakin gue."

"Kalo beneran gimana?"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Gak. Palingan juga gak bener tu rumor."

  
***

"Iya bener. Tau darimana?"

Beomgyu ingin mengais-ngais tanah di bawah kakinya dengan seluruh perasaan gemas dan marah saat melihat kekasihnya menjawab dengan nada paling santai dan tak terganggu. Ia mengerjap, mendengus tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kamu gak ngasih tau aku, Tae?"

" _Because— that's not important_?" Jawabnya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan tak yakin.

" _You **know** that is important_." Desisnya kesal. "Pacaran sama kamu diem-diem kayak gini jadi maksudnya apa? Buat ngisi waktu luang, hm, iya? Biar tiba-tiba pas dijodohin trus _you can dump me anytime_? Jahat banget kamu?" Runtutnya tanpa henti.

Yang disemprot kata-kata tadi hanya menaikkan satu alis. "Kamu yang minta backstreet, kenapa kamu yang sekarang marah?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sama. Dingin, dan tak tersentuh.

" _Well–it's not the fucking point now, is it_?!"

Taehyun menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Sejak awal aku udah minta buat expose hubungan ini, _but you keep–note this down–keep ignoring me whenever I bring this one hell of a topic. Backstreet_ bikin capek, Gyu. Kamu gak hargain aku sama sekali."

"Gak hargain– _What_?! Dari sisi mana, sih? _Are we supposed to act like we know each other in public because if it's yes you know damn well I can't do that. Not when we know our relationship will cause a huge disappointment for both families_!"

Taehyun tak menjawab dan hanya menatap rumput basah yang ia injak. Ia bisa merasakan mata Beomgyu yang mengarah kepadanya, nyaris menusuk jika saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan pemuda itu selama hampir dua tahun belakangan ini. 

"Kenapa diem? Tae, aku tuh—"

"Yaudah." Potongnya masih tak mendongak seolah rumput-rumput itu jelas lebih menarik daripada menatap kekasihnya wajahnya sudah memerah karna menahan emosi.

"Yaudah apa?!" 

Kini Taehyun memberanikan diri menatap lurus, mengunci pandangan mereka. "Yaudah putus aja." Ucapnya. 

"Tae…" lirihnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang retak di dalam sana.

"Kayaknya itu jalan terbaik daripada kita harus debatin backstreet dan perjodohan ku. Semua gak akan ada titik temunya, kan? Hubungan kita gak bisa diketahui publik karna rasa takut kamu, sementara satu sisi perjodohan ini udah diatur dua keluarga. _Even if I fight_ , Beomgyu, _I don't think everything will remain the same."_

"You didn't mean it. No, gak harus putus Tae–Please…"

"Pikirin mateng-mateng. Atau kita emang butuh break."

"No, I don't want a break!" Rengek Beomgyu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya terus gimana?" Tanya Taehyun lelah. "Aku pacarin kamu bukan buat nyembunyiin kamu seolah aku gak bangga sama pacarku sendiri. You know I love you, right? Tapi cara backstreet emang bukan buat aku."

Beomgyu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipi. Rasanya ia bisa melihat kepingan hatinya yang retak berhamburan di bawah, meminta dipungut satu persatu meski untuk digabungkan lagi pun akan tetap berbeda. 

Nafasnya tercekat karna rasa sedih yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun sekarang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa seorang Taehyun. Hanya lelaki itu yang sanggup menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Aku salah banget ya Tae, di mata kamu? Minta _backstreet_ buat ngelindungin kita berdua juga salah, ya?" Tanya Beomgyu dengan suara sengau. 

"Gyu–"

"Aku minta maaf." Potongnya. Sekali lagi menghapus air mata yang dengan sialannya makin membasahi pipinya. "Aku minta maaf kalau selama pacaran selalu jadi pacar yang egois." Ucapnya nyaris tersedak tangisannya sendiri.

"Kenapa maaf, Gyu…"

"Akunya jahat sama kamu, kan?" Bisiknya. "Sekarang kalo kamu maunya break, oke, kita break. Tapi aku gak mau putus, Tae."

Taehyun menghela nafas berat. Rasa tak tega menyusup ke dadanya saat melihat kekasihnya itu mencoba bicara diantara isakan tangisnya sendiri. "Kamu paham konsep break kayak gimana."

"Semua kemungkinan bisa aja terjadi." Bantahnya pelan. 

"Kita coba dulu." Putusnya. "Kita butuh mikirin diri kita sendiri juga."

" _Alright_." Jawabnya setuju.

"Aku anterin kamu pulang."

"Gak usah. Aku minta jemput Jeongin aja."

"Gyu…"

" _Bye_ , Tae." 

  
***

  
Sebulan telah berlalu. 

Tak ada chat seperti biasa. Telfon setiap malam. Atau mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal khusus ketika mereka berpapasan di sekolah 

Taehyun berubah total di matanya. 

Postingan yang ada di sosial media pun tak mampu menyembuhkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat ini. Beomgyu hanya berusaha sabar menunggu keputusan tentang kabar break mereka.

"Ngeliatin Taehyun lagi ya dia?" 

Chaeryeong mengangguk. "Gyuuu, udah doong jangan sedih-sedih terus. Kami disini kok nemenin lo."

"Bener. Mau ngemall? Atau mau ke _timezone_? Apa? Sebut aja ntar gue anterin."

"Bukannya kak Soobin lagi ngelarang lo bawa mobil dulu ya gara-gara nabrak pager rumah orang minggu lalu?"

Ryujin mendengus sebal. "Ih bodo amat. Dia terlalu khawatir aja."

Beomgyu mendesah lelah. "Khawatirnya dia berarti artinya sayang. Hargain pacar lo Ryu."

Ryujin mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia bertukar pandangan pada perempuang yang kini sibuk menggigiti sedotan di gelas. "Gue salah ngomong ya?" Bisiknya sangat pelan.

Chaeryeong hanya menggedikkan bahu. 

Sementara itu Beomgyu hanya melamun setelah menyadari orang yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi sudah hilang diantara kerumunan murid lain di kantin. 

Entah bagaimana caranya Ryujin dan Chaeryeong mampu membuatnya bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Taehyun. Mereka terkejut dan sedikit merajuk karna tidak diberi tahu sejak awal. Namun semuanya menjadi biasa saja. Justru keduanya lebih sering mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kok bisa ya dia haha-hihi sementara gue kayak mau nangis darah disini." Ketusnya. "Dasar ganteng."

"Mon maap itu mengumpat atau memuji ya." Sela Ryujin diikuti tawa kecil Chaeryeong. 

"Gyu, bisa yuk. Kalo dia bisa seneng-seneng. Lo juga harusnya bisa, dooong. Makanya ayo pulang sekolah jalan-jalan sama kami aja."

Beomgyu menoleh ke arah dua gadis yang kini tengah mengerling ke arahnya untuk menyetujui ajakan bermain tadi. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Gue gak tau kenapa dari sekian banyak temen gue, selalu kalian yang ada di saat gue butuh."

"Wets, iya doong. Kita kan BE EF EF alias _Best Friend Forever."_

"Ih, amit-amit ih Ryujin. Norak tau!"

"Apaan sih Chae? Kayak punya nama bagus aja."

"Ya seenggaknya gak BFF."

"Berisik." Putusnya tanpa sadar membuat Beomgyu tertawa kecil.

"Nah gitu dong. Kasep, kan kalo ketawa?"

Beomgyu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan bercerita dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

***

  
Keesokan harinya Beomgyu melihat Taehyun berkeliaran di koridor sekolah lengkap dengan tas ransel biru _navy_ yang dihiasi beberapa _patch_ kesukaannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di koridor dengan satu tangan di saku celana. Postur yang sebenarnya sangat disukai Beomgyu. Namun kali ini ia tak sendiri, melainkan ditemani siswi berambut panjang sepunggung. Keduanya asik berbincang sampai tidak tahu bahwa Beomgyu memperhatikan mereka dari posisi koridor yang sama. 

Mereka berbincang cukup lama. Bahkan Taehyun terlihat menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala perempuan itu disertai dengan senyuman tampannya. 

Beomgyu rasanya ingin mengamuk kalau saja ia tidak ingat status hubungannya dengan Taehyun bahkan sedang tidak baik. "Bisa-bisanya ya lo Kang Taehyun." Desisnya. Ia menjadi kesal sendiri karna tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama mereka masih mengobrol.

"Dah, Taehyun!"

"Hati-hati."

Saat itu pula Beomgyu berjalan cepat dan menghampiri Taehyun yang baru saja bersiap pergi. 

Canggung. 

Demi apapun keadaan mereka berdua kali ini terasa sangat canggung.

"Hai?" Sapa Beomgyu.

"Hm, hai. Kenapa belum pulang?"

Beomgyu gelagapan. "I-itu, abis bahas soal-soal buat ujian."

"Ohh, _good luck, then_."

" _W-wait,_ Taehyun."

"Hm?"

"Tadi siapa?"

"Ohh, Jeon Seri." Jawabnya singkat. 

Inilah yang ia sukai dari Taehyun. Meski keadaan hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik, namun lelaki itu masih mau menatap matanya sampai kaki Beomgyu rasanya gemetar bukan main.

"Ha ha. Asik banget yaa ngobrolnya?"

Taehyun mengangguk. "Ya gitu. Soal perjodohan."

Kali ini Beomgyu tidak bisa menahan wajah melasnya. "Tae, kamu beneran nerima itu?"

"Mau gimana lagi?"

" _And how about us_?"

"Kita masih break. Mungkin kamu bisa nentuin keputusanmu selama break ini. As well as me."

Dan percakapan itu ditutup oleh tangisan yang mati-matian ditahan Beomgyu ketika ia menyadari Taehyun meninggalkannya tanpa pamit, tanpa kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan gemuruh emosinya kini.

***

Meja makan malam ini terasa jauh berbeda. Meski kedua anak tertua masih berusaha menghidupkan suasana, sang Ibu menyadari betul ada yang tak lengkap disana. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak bungsunya yang masih menunduk dan menatap piring kosong di hadapannya.

"Beomgyu, dek, Mami sendokin ya? Mau apa? Mami masak ayam kecap. Atau mau telur balado?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Tak ada barang sedikitpun selera makannya saat ini. "Gak, Mam. Beomgyu gak laper."

"Makan, Gyu. Jangan gegayaan skip makan deh. Ntar sakit." Tegur Yeonjun dengan mulut penuh.

Lia yang melihat adiknya itu terlihat muram kini mulai penasaran. "Kenapa sih, Gyu? Lagi cakit hati yahh?" Godanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Cakit hati kenapa ciiiiyy, adek gemes?"

"Mana ada Beomgyu sakit hati. Orang dideketin aja dia menghindar." Balas Yeonjun mendengus geli.

"Adek, sini piringnya. Mami sendokin nasinya dulu."

Beomgyu menghela nafas lelah. Ia mau tak mau menyodorkan piring sesaat setelah mendengar nada tegas dari sang Ibu. Jika saja ayahnya ada disini, mungkin kedua mulut jahil kakaknya akan disuruh bungkam.

"Eh, kali aja beneran Beomgyu lagi naksir orang! Yagak si???"

Yeonjun sontak menoleh ke arah kursi yang ditempati adik bungsunya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Ah, yang boneng? Gyu? Beneran?"

Lia mengacak-ngacak rambut tebal Beomgyu sembari tertawa kecil. "Wah, adik kita udah gede ternyata. Siapa sih yang ditaksir? Kenalin dongg ke kakak sama abang. Siapa tau kami bisa bantu? Yakan, bang?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk antusias. "Ntar abang bantuin pake orang dalem."

"Apaan orang dalem." Gumam Lia sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kok lo naksir orang malah sedih gini si? Senyum-senyum gak sihhh harusnya dek?"

"Diem deh kak."

"Aduh… barangkali dia ditolak." Sahut Yeonjun tak memerdulikan ekspresi Beomgyu yang sedang menahan diri. "Makanya lo jangan sering nolak orang gitu, Gyu. Kena karma kan tuh jadinya."

"Abang, udah stop." Tegur sang ibu.

Yeonjun hanya memanyunkan bibir saat mendengarnya dan menggumamkan 'sorry'. "Kan kami cuma mau tau apa yang bikin Beomgyu murung, Mam. Siapa tau dia beneran lagi sakit hati karna ditolak."

"Apaan sih?!" Balas Beomgyu kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. "Abang sama kakak kalo gak tau apa-apa mending diem aja. Omongan kalian cuma bikin sakit hati."

"Dih, ngambek?" Tanya Yeonjun tak percaya. "Emang siapa si orangnya sampe lo segininya banget? Lo mau apa, hm? Mau gue hajar dia, iya? Ayo, gue siap. Bilang aja namanya ntar gue cari." Ujarnya kini berdiri. 

"Abang!"

"Eh, udah. Kalian hargain Mami kek. Masa berantem di depan Mami gini."

Beomgyu mendengus, mencemooh kata-kata Lia. "Lo juga sama aja, kak. Secara gak langsung ngomporin." Ucapnya pelan dan dingin.

"G-gyu."

"Apaan si kenapa jadi ngambekan dah lo?"

"ELO YANG KELEWATAN!" Bentak Beomgyu kesal. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan untuk kabur ke kamar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar sebelum menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Jika sebelumnya Beomgyu selalu menyimpan rasa frustasinya dengan diam, maka kali ini ia tumpahkan semuanya dalam bentuk teriakan dan tangisan. Dalam sekejap kamar yang selalu tertata rapi itu sudah ia hancurkan, mencoba meluapkan perasaan yang sudah menyedot energinya sebulan belakangan ini. Hatinya yang kini berdenyut nyeri karna rasa rindu dan ketidakberdayaannya turut mengambil porsi dan membuatnya terisak.

Di luar kamar, Yeonjun berusaha mendobrak pintu, sementara Lia dan sang Ibu hanya mampu membujuk dengan kata-kata. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangka bahwa anak bungsu di keluarga yang selalu terlihat penyabar dan baik-baik bisa semarah ini. 

"Gyu, buka pintunya!" Teriak Yeonjun marah. 

Beomgyu melempar sebuah kursi ke arah pintu hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Yeonjun mundur seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan melirik kedua perempuan yang kini sudah menangis karna takut. 

"PERGI LO!" Balas Beomgyu sama lantangnya. Dadanya naik turun dan matanya menatap tajam pintu seolah Yeonjun ada di hadapannya. 

Beomgyu menyeka keringatnya sebelum menghampiri ranjang dengan kaki yang terasa lemas seperti akar yang layu. Disana ia jatuh terduduk, tepat di sebelah ranjang yang bahkan sudah bergeser cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula. 

Pemuda dengan pakaian yang turut berantakan akibat amukannya tadi kini menunduk, mencengkeram rambutnya dengan geram karna tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengatasi perasaan yang kian mengganggu. Suara dalam pikirannya seperti menyoraki kekalahannya. 

Ia jelas akan kalah untuk hubungan ini, bukan?

Ia harus melepaskan Taehyun untuk perempuan yang bahkan sepertinya baru mengenal pemuda itu karna sebuah perjodohan.

"Bajingan." Umpatnya pelan. 

Beomgyu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan air mata semakin deras membasasi pipinya. Ia tak berniat menghapusnya. Emosi yang ia luapkan tadi seperti menyedot habis seluruh energi yang ia punya.

Maka ia merebahkan diri di lantai dingin untuk sedikitnya menenangkan rasa sakit di hatinya, merengkuh tubuhnya yang terasa kebas, dan membiarkannya menangis hingga matanya mengering.

  
***

Hampir tiga hari sudah Beomgyu mengacuhkan semua orang. 

Ia yang terbiasa beradu mulut dengan kedua kakak tertuanya setiap waktu itu kini memilih untuk menghindar. Bahkan untuk memberikan senyum tipis pada sang Ibu saja ia rasanya tak mampu. Pemandangan ini jelas membuat anggota keluarga di rumahnya khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

Pintu berderit terbuka dan Beomgyu mendapati sang Ibu kini tersenyum padanya. Ada luka di kedua mata yang mulai dihiasi keriput tipis itu. Sebagai anak bungsu, ia jelas lebih dekat padanya dibanding sang Ayah, dan melihat bahwa sosok yang ia sayangi itu kini tersenyum sedih turut membuat perasaan bersalah mengumpul di dadanya. 

"Dek, gimana perasaannya? Udah enakan?"

Beomgyu hanya menggeleng. "Gyu mau sendiri dulu, Mam."

"Tapi udah tiga hari, lho? Masa Mami dikacangin terus sama anak Mami?" Tanyanya sedih. "Hari ini kita harus pergi, nak. Ada acara yang wajib didatangi."

"Gak mau. Gyu di rumah aja."

"Gak bisa, sayang. Kalau kamu gak ikut, nanti acaranya gak bakal bisa dinikmati. Semuanya akan ikut."

 _Iya. Termasuk Kang Taehyun._ Desisnya dalam hati. 

"Enggak. Kepala Gyu pusing. Mau bobok aja." Ujarnya dan berbalik badan memunggui sang Ibu.

"Hehh, gak boleh. Mending pilih Mami yang bujuk atau Papi, hm?"

Kini Beomgyu berbalik lagi dan merengut lucu. "Ih, curang bawa-bawa Papi!"

Dengan tawa kecil sang Ibu mengelus puncak kepala anaknya. "Ya abisnya susah banget ngajak kamu. Papi belum tau, loh, soal kamu ngamuk kemarin. Mau diinterogasi Papi?"

"Gamau." Jawabnya cepat. "Yaudah Gyu ikut tapi nanti duduk-duduk aja. Gamau ngobrol "

"Yaudah, iya. Yang penting kamu ikut." Ucapnya diliputi rasa lega. "Sini, Mami peluk dulu. Astaga… Mami kangen lho dek."

Beomgyu bangun dan memeluk ibunya, menyandarkan pipinya di bahu perempuan itu. "Maafin Gyu ya, Mam."

"Maafin Mami juga gak peka sama perasaanmu." Bisiknya. "Yaudah, Mami mau siapin pakaian buat kita semua. Kamu mandi, sana."

"Hmmm, okey."

  
Tepat seperti permintaannya sebelum berangkat, Beomgyu kini duduk sendirian di kursi kayu yang mengayunkan dirinya. Ia asik bermain gim di ponsel dan mengacuhkan kedua kakaknya yang sejak tadi mengajaknya mengobrol. Baik Lia maupun Yeonjun sudah menyerah untuk mencoba dan membiarkan si bungsu melakukan apapun yang ia mau. 

Acara dimulai sejak tadi dan Beomgyu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak menemukan Taehyun sejak tadi. Pula ia tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Perasaannya masih kacau sejak percakapan terakhir mereka.

Beomgyu tidak mau naif. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menatap pemuda itu dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. 

"Kakak Beomgyu, dipanggil sama ante!"

"Ngapain, dek?"

"Hngg, enggak tau."

Pemuda dengan setelan jas berwarna biru pastel lengkap dengan bunga mawar di saku kiri itu hanya berdecak malas. Ia mengenakan sepatunya dan berkaca sebentar sebelum membawa langkahnya ke ruangan utama di gedung yang sudah disewa keluarga Kang. 

Iya. Semua ini adalah acara yang digelar keluarga Kang. 

"Yaudahlah, udah telat juga kalo mau nolak gak ikut." Gumamnya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kalutnya untuk sementara ini. Ia menyeret kakinya ke tempat dimana ia diminta datang, untuk bergabung disana meski dengan wajah yang pura-pura bahagia.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua sejoli tengah bercanda di tengah-tengah kerumunan para tamu. Dan Beomgyu hafal betul ekspresi pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu.

Taehyun nya… benar-benar terlihat bahagia tanpa beban.

Sementara dia disini nyaris gila karnanya.

Sangat tidak adil.

Maka ia segera berbalik badan dan melangkah dengan gusar keluar dari ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan sesak. Ia ingin pergi sebelum orang-orang menyadari air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Beomgyu terus mengumpat dalam hati, menyesali keputusannya untuk datang kesini.

Seharusnya ia sadar sejak awal mengapa Taehyun tak kunjung muncul. Ternyata pemuda yang belakangan ini mengacaukan pikiran dan perasaannya itu memang pemeran utama acara ini.

Acara perjodohan sialan.

"Jangan nangis, Gyu. Please." Gumamnya namun tak mampu menahan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis. Lo gak boleh nangis."

Beomgyu segera bersandar di dinding kayu sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu besar untuk ruangan ini. Ruangan yang cukup besar dan dapat menampung sekiranya dua ratus orang. Ia mencoba mengatur ritme nafasnya dan menghilangkan rasa sedih yang semula merengkuh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

Pemuda yang kini melepaskan jasnya itu memilih menyusuri lantai marmer yang mengkilap, mengikuti pola hingga ia memutari satu ruangan. 

Ia tersenyum pahit. "Cengeng." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa semuanya jadi kayak gini, sih, Tae?"

Berulang kali Beomgyu mengatur nafasnya, mencoba agar sesak yang ada di dadanya sedikit berkurang meski bayang-bayang senyuman Taehyun masih terlintas di kepalanya. 

Selama beberapa menit ia masih saja mengitari pola itu, tenggelam di keindahan dekorasi lantainya. Yah… setidaknya ia tak perlu mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat untuk Taehyun dan perempuan tadi.

Bahkan ia lupa siapa nama gadis yang nanti akan disandingkan dengannya.

"Beomgyu?"

Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Disana berdiri wanita cantik dengan gaun merah hingga menutupi kaki, dan Beomgyu adalah satu-satunya yang sedang ia pandang. Ia bahkan tak sadar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"T-tante Seulgi." Sapanya kikuk.

"Hai, kok kamu disini?"

"O-oh, itu.." ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Beomgyu lagi gak enak badan, Tante. Jadinya milih kesini."

"Hm? U okay?"

"Yeah… kinda. Tante kenapa kesini?"

Seulgi kini berjalan ke arah dimana ia berdiri hingga berhenti dengan anggun di hadapannya. "Tante udah nyuruh Lily buat manggil kamu, tapi gak dateng-dateng?"

"Oh, iya tadi Lily manggil Beomgyu. Tapi karna masih pusing, jadinya kesini deh." Bohongnya terlampau mulus.

"Hmm, kalo gitu ikut tante aja dulu ya. Ruangan ini mau didekor untuk besok, jadi orang lain gak bisa disini."

Beomgyu mengerjapkan matanya. Kedua alisnya terangkat seiring rasa terkejut muncul. "Maaf tante! Beomgyu gatau."

Seulgi hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

 _Siap-siap lah lo menahan tangisan, Gyu…_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Benar saja. Ia dibawa ke ruangan sebelumnya. Beberapa orang masih asik dengan obrolan masing-masing. Musik yang mengalun pun turut menambah kesan romantis perjodohan ini.

Tuhan… Beomgyu tak pernah sanggup membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

"Ini acara perjodohan ya Tante?" Cicitnya, tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya mengecil di antara lautan orang-orang.

"Kamu tau dari Mami ya?"

"Iya…"

"Iya bener. Satu calonnya di atas panggung. Satunya lagi disini sama Tante."

Beomgyu melongo. "Hah? Dimana?"

Seulgi tertawa renyah, merasa gemas karna Beomgyu terlihat sangat polos dan tidak menangkap ucapannya. "Gak liat?"

Dengan gelengan pelan, Beomgyu menjawab. "Enggak…"

"Yang mau dijodohin tuh kamu, _**Beomgyu**_."

**DEG** _._

Jantungnya seperti terjun dengan bebasnya ke perut. Rasanya waktu seperti berhenti sesaat setelah ucapan tadi meluncur bebas dari bibir wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya. Beomgyu bisa merasakan tenggorokannya mendadak kering, berikut dengan langkahnya yang terasa berat seketika. Ia seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu yang besar dan tak terlihat, menyuruhnya untuk memproses keadaan. Ia menatap horor Seulgi yang masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"G-g-gimana, Tante?"

"Iya, kamu sama Taehyun. Liat tuh, anaknya udah nungguin."

Beomgyu membawa pandangannya ke depan dan disanalah sosok itu berdiri. Dengan tubuh dibalut jas beludru hitam juga celana putih dan separu pantofel yang mengkilap, Taehyun tampak seperti pangeran yang menunggunya di istana yang megah, siap menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan. Ia menatap kedua mata yang kini juga sama melihatnya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Lesung pipi dari senyuman lebarnya benar-benar membuat Beomgyu nyaris menangis.

Ia dapat mencecap rasa manis momen ini di lidahnya. 

Tanpa terasa ia sudah dituntun ke panggung yang disulap menjadi tempat paling romantis. Sejenak ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati keluarganya sudah mengacungkan ibu jari ke atas, menyemangatinya.

Tunggu.

_Mereka tau? MEREKA TAU DAN MASIH PUNYA NYALI BUAT NGEGODAIN GUE?!_

"Gyu."

Beomgyu menggeleng pelan mencoba menghapus lamunannya tadi. Di depannya sudah berdiri Taehyun yang sedang tersenyum dan mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu. Ia menggigit bibir kala jantungnya mulai bermain dengan tidak sabar di dalam sana. 

Juga kupu-kupu yang berterbangan menggelitik perutnya kini.

_Manis… Taehyun… jangan senyumin gue kayak gitu please…_

"Hey…"

Tanpa disangka, Beomgyu memukul pelan dadanya hingga ia tertawa kecil. Ia menangkap kepalan tangan pemuda itu sebelum dikecup. "Surprise?"

"Apa maksudnya…" pemuda yang lebih tua itu bertanya dengan lirih.

"Mau ngenalin siapa calon yang aku mau." Ucap Taehyun tegas tanpa keraguan.

Dua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, masih belum yakin dengan semua ini. "Siapa?"

"Choi Beomgyu. Pacar aku selama dua tahun ini."

Taehyun mengambil _mic_ dan mengetes suara, membuat satu ruangan hening untuk mengantisipasi pengumuman yang akan diberikan pemuda tampan dari keluarga besar Kang. 

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Saya Kang Taehyun, salah satu cucu dari _Kang's family_." Ia membuka dengan suara yang tenang. " _Without further do, I want to introduce this amazing guy beside me, who has spent his time with me for the past two years. Who is always showering me with love. The kindest, sweetest, purest human being that I adore so much, Choi Beomgyu."_

Yeonjun berseru di belakang, membuat Beomgyu melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya. 

"Saya merasa hal ini sangat, sangat penting. Mengenalkan dia dan juga memberi tahu perihal hubungan kami kepada seluruh anggota keluarga juga rekan dekat. Saya hanya akan pilih Beomgyu. Rumor mengenai keluarga Kang dan Jeon memang benar, namun itu bukan saya. Melainkan adik sepupu saya yang lain."

Beomgyu kini mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan perempuan yang ia hafal wajahnya itu sedang bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya. 

_Astaga…_

"Maka dari itu, tolong dukung hubungan kami. Untuk dua keluarga besar. Dan untuk semuanya. Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyum paling rileks dan bahagia yang pernah Beomgyu lihat.

Dan dengan ucapannya, ruangan mulai ramai akan sorak-sorai dari para tamu yang datang. Beomgyu melirik sang Ibu yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang turut membuatnya terharu.

_As long as you're happy._

"Mami…"

Taehyun segera menarik pelan tangan kekasihnya itu sebelum menyelipkan jemarinya disana untuk ia genggam erat. Mereka menghadap ke arah tamu undangan yang mulai sibuk mengabadikan momen ini. Beomgyu menatapnya dari samping, dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia membalas genggaman itu sama eratnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. "Udah bosen idup ya Tae sampe bikin aku nyaris gila?" Desisnya di telinga pemuda itu.

Yang dibisiki hanya meringis tak enak. "Sorry. Cuma dengan cara itu aku bisa siapin ini. Marah ya?"

 _"_ _Banget_ _."_ Tekannya tanpa keraguan. "Tapi kalo ujungnya kayak gini sih aku mah hepi."

"Gitu?"

"Mmhmm." Angguknya dan kini mulai tersenyum bahagia. 

Musnah sudah rasa sedih dan terpuruk yang memayunginya sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Ia takkan memikirkannya lagi. 

Tidak setelah ia tahu bahwa Taehyun benar-benar miliknya, dan bagaimana pemuda itu mengumumkannya di depan semua orang.

"Taehyun?"

"Ya?"

" _Thank you."_ Bisiknya.

  
***

"ACIEEEEEEE~~~"

"KAK!"

"CIYE CIYE CIYEEEEE BEOMGYU."

"ABANG IH DIEM."

Kedua saudara kandungnya kian tertawa lepas kala melihat senyum malu-malu si bungsu. "Ciaelah, malu ni ye?"

Lia tersenyum. "Malu laaahh. Tapi seneng tuh pasti soalnya diumumin langsung di depan banyak orang. Wah wah wah!"

"Kok abang sama kakak tau si? Darimana?"

"Yah… kalo aja lo gak sering ngeliatin Taehyun kayak anak kecil nonton kartun yang disuka mah, kayaknya gue gak bakalan tau."

Lia mengangguk menyetujui. "Lo tuh terlalu _obvious_ , Gyu." Tambah Lia. "Btw, _congrats_ ya. Gila loh. 2 tahun _backstreet_ gue sih udah gak sanggup."

"Sama anjirlah. Gak ada ya gue _backstreet_."

Beomgyu tertawa. "Yeah, thanks anyway. Makasih juga udah bikin gue ngamuk."

"Sebenernya itu idenya abang." Ujar Lia sangat tenang tanpa memperdulikan wajah pemuda di sebelahnya yang sudah siap membela diri. "Katanya, 'eh bikin dia kesel yuk?' Gitu. Eh malah kebablasan."

"Elo juga ya, _young lady_. Enak aja semuanya disalahin ke gue. Gak terima!"

"Tapi emang abang yang omongannya paling kompor!"

"Elo juga pake sok imut ' _cakit hati yaaa cakit hati_ '. Gak jelas. Sok imut. Huh!"

"TUH, TUH LIAT TUH BIBIR MANYUNNYA." Ia menyentil bibir tebal Yeonjun. "Emang mulut lo bang pedes banget!"

"Disentil, _anying_???" Ia menatap Lia tak percaya.

"MAMIIIII ABANG NGOMONG KASAR NIH."

Beomgyu hanya terbahak melihat pertengkaran di depannya. Kedua kakaknya itu kini saling berkejar-kejaran di ruang tamu hingga ruang makan. Kadang ia bingung siapa sebenarnya anak bungsu di keluarga ini jika tingkah keduanya bahkan lebih kekanakan dan manja dibanding dirinya. 

Ia tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat kala menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka mulai kembali sepertu sedia kala. 

***

" _Babe_ , tolong ambilin _remote_ di meja itu."

Taehyun berhenti sebentar sebelum meraih remote yang tak diduga berada jauh dari TV. "Ngapain kamu taro situ?"

"Gatau. Lupa." Jawabnya kemudian terkekeh. "Makasyii."

Dengan pelan, pemuda yang lebih muda itu merangkak naik ke kasur dan menarik tubuh ramping kekasihnya hingga meringkuk di sampingnya. Beomgyu tanpa ragu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Taehyun dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang, turut menariknya mendekat. 

Sesi _cuddling_ ini bukan yang pertama, tentunya. Namun kali ini mereka jauh lebih bahagia. 

Sembari menonton tayangan di TV, Beomgyu menyuapi popcorn manis untuk kekasihnya yang sedang bermain dengan rambutnta itu. 

"Enakan gini, kan? Gak perlu diem-diem. Bisa ketemu tiap hari. Bisa _cuddle_." Tanya Taehyun.

"Mmhmm." Balas Gyu senang.

" _We can do this all the time_. Tanpa takut ketauan. Tanpa rasa was-was."

"Iya."

Hening. 

Tidak ada sahutan lagi setelahnya karna mereka mulai tenggelam dalam serunya cerita. 

"Gyu?"

"Hm?"

" _I love you, by the way."_

Beomgyu tertawa kecil, merasa gemas akan pengakuan pemuda itu.

" _I love you too._ "

Dan keduanya kian mempererat pelukan, menikmati momen yang sebelumnya sangat mustahil untuk bisa mereka lakukan. 

Kini tanpa _backstreet_. 

Tanpa keraguan.

Tanpa rasa yang perlu ditahan-tahan.

Keduanya akan mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka, baik senang maupun sedih. 

_In all circumstances, they will forever be in love_. 

_**🖤 END**_ 🖤


End file.
